ZvS: Zang van IJs: Hoofdstuk 3
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 3 "Perzikpoot, zweer jij de krijgscode in ere te houden en de RivierClan te beschermen met je leven?" Varenster's stem galmde door het kamp, dat doodstil was tijdens Perzikpoot's krijgersceremonie. "Dat zweer ik." miauwde de crèmekleurige poes. "Goed. Perzikpoot, is het waar dat je een SchaduwClankitten verwond hebt?" Perzikpoot sperde haar ogen wagenwijd open. ''Hoe weet hij van Voskit?!! '' Geschrokken keek ze naar Schemermist. De commandant keek voldaan naar haar, en een steek van haat vlamde door Perzikpoot heen. "Nee!" riep ze, proberend om ontzet te klinken. Het lukte niet. "Je liegt!" grauwde Schemermist."Hoe kunnen wij een verachtelijke leerling zoals jij krijger maken? Je hebt geen greintje respect voor de krijgscode!" Perzikpoot dook ineen onder de brandende blikken van haar Clangenoten. "Wees eerlijk, Perzikpoot. Heb jij SchaduwClanleerling Vospoot verwond toen hij vijf manen oud was? Buiten je eigen territorium, in eenlingenterrein? Waarom? Wat had hij je misdaan?" vroeg Varenster scherp. Perzikpoot had een brok in haar keel. Ze opende haar mond, maar sloot hem echter weer. "Perzikpoot." Er klonk een dreigende ondertoon in Schemermist's stem. "Ja." zei Perzikpoot."Ja! Ik heb Vospoot verwond! Hij is de beste vriend van mijn walgelijke zusje, wat had ik anders kunnen doen om haar te kwetsen?!!" barstte ze los."Waarom zijn jullie plots boos over een aanvalletje?! Vospoot is jullie kind niet, jullie hebben er niets over te zeggen! Jullie zijn zelf verraders!" Haar schreeuw weergalmde door het kamp en Schemermist en Cederster keken elkaar kil en vastbesloten aan. "Perzikpoot," begon Cederster weer."Je bent hierbij verbannen uit de RivierClan wegens overtreding van de krijgscode in de ergste vorm, liegen tegen je Clanleider- en commandant en arrogantie tegen je meerderen." Perzikpoot blies razend."Hoe durven jullie?!!! Ik heb jullie mijn leven, mijn loyaliteit, mijn vertrouwen geschonken!!!" Cederster keek haar kil aan."Perzikpoot. Maak dat je wegkomt. Of we jagen je achterna tot je doodgebloed aangetroffen wordt in het territorium van een vijandige Clan. Je bent een zwerfkat nu!" Perzikpoot grauwde."Nee!! Laat me alsjeblieft blijven!" Een ondertoon van wanhoop klonk door haar stem. "Nu!!" brulde Schemermist. Perzikpoot gilde het uit toen Motzang op haar afsprong en uithaalde. "Nee!!" Ze sprong weg en draafde het kamp uit. Jammer genoeg was ze nooit goed geweest in rennen, en struikelend schoof ze wat struiken in, in de hoop dat ze haar niet zouden opmerken. Tranen sprongen in haar ogen toen doorns haar neus openreten. "Ik vind je wel!" hoorde ze een zangerige stem roepen. Zwaluwschaduw, een trouwe RivierClankrijgster, kwam samen met Motzang, Traanspikkel en Rooksprong achter haar aanrennen. "Perzikpoot!" riep Motzang. Plots dook een wit met grijs gespikkelt gezicht op voor de ingang van Perzikpoot's struik. De crèmekleurige poes krijstte het uit van angst, schoot de struik uit en rende met roffelende pootstappen de weilanden over, over de moerassen, beekjes en stroompjes springend. Spetterend draafde ze door een dieper rivier, die haar hevig vertraagde, want de krijgers sprongen er in één keer overheen. "Help!" jammerde ze. Hijgend en verblind door tranen schuurde ze een bocht om, rond een laaghangende wilg, en viel ze in een rivier. Hoestend en spugend sprong ze overeind, vol schrammen. Hazelpoot! Help! dacht Perzikpoot versuft toen ze de grens met de SchaduwClan zag opduiken. Plots voelde ze een ruk aan haar rug en met een klap belandde ze in de modder. "Te traag!" siste Traanspikkel duivels."Zeg maar gedag, want je zult de SterrenClan toch nooit zien! Moordenaar!" Perzikpoot krijstte zo luid als ze kon. Ze was bij de grens! Zou niemand haar horen? Plots klonk er een luide kreet. Traanspikkel's greep verslapte en Perzikpoot dook ineen, haar ogen ferm dichtgeknepen. Ze hoorde het geluid van vechtende katten. Wie is me komen helpen? vroeg ze zich af. Haar poten waren te broos om op te staan, dus bleef ze verdooft van verdriet liggen. Is dit hoe Hazelpoot zich voelde toen ik haar pijn deed? Want dan... weet ik niet wat ik van mezelf moet denken. De vechtgeluiden stierven weg. "Leeft ze nog?" klonk een stem. "Ik denk het, ze is aan het hyperventileren." zei een andere, jongere stem. Perzikpoot opende knipperend haar ogen en keek op. Een magnifieke gouden cyperse kater keek op haar neer, zijn ogen de kleur van jonge varens. Hij was niet extreem oud, maar ook niet heel jong. Een SchaduwClankrijger. Naast hem stond een jonge, beeldschone wit met bruin gespikkelde poes. Ze was vast zijn leerling. Haar groene ogen glansden fel en ze keek Perzikpoot vol walging aan. "Jij!" grauwde ze."Jij bent die trut die mijn broertje pijn deed!!" Ze gaf Perzikpoot een klap tegen haar kop die zo hard was dat ze sterretjes zag en haar wang voelde bonzen. Een verrassende kracht voor zo'n klein poesje. Dit moest Vospoot's zus zijn; Heidepoot. Perzikpoot wist niet veel over haar, wel dat ze heel populair was bij de andere Clans. Perzikpoot keek naar de andere katten die Traanspikkel en haar andere Clangenoten hadden weggejaagd. Een knappe koperbruine kater, vast Heidepoot's en Vospoot's vader, stond dicht bij Geelvaren met een onpeilbare blik in zijn ogen. Perzikpoot voelde zich afschuwelijk ongemakkelijk. Naast Roggevlam stond haar zusje. Hazelpoot. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 2 ���� Hoofdstuk 4 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Zang van IJs